


My Favorite

by ZapTrapp



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapTrapp/pseuds/ZapTrapp
Summary: you are bored during a meeting and suddenly you have the brilliant idea to get on Cody’s last nerve.
Relationships: Commander Cody x f!reader
Kudos: 7





	My Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: 18+, NSFW! Smut, flashing in public, brat taming, authority kink, oral sex (f receiving), prone boning, restraining (handcuffs), kind of edging, creampie, aftercare/soft Cody.

_Damn it this is boring!_

You force your eyes open and you curl up in one of the last seat of the meeting room.

You did not sleep well this past week. You were alone in you bunk, fighting the darkness with nobody to hold by your side or to comfort you, your anxiety skyrocketing every time your thoughts lounged on him.

Where was he? What was he doing? Was he safe?

But then you repeated yourself the same blatant and reassuring thing: he is one of the best soldiers and deadliest commander of the entire GAR. You shouldn’t worry for his safety. He also doesn’t probably care about you, you think. Yes, you have slept with him many times, but that means _nothing_ especially in this environment.

You are just a plaything for him.

You don’t really think so poorly about yourself, but this is the best mechanism of defense you know, if something ever happens to him… As if his death wouldn’t affect you. You are so good tricking and lying to yourself until facts come up into your face.

Kriff, you should pay attention to the General’s words.

Half of the 212th, those who were left behind on Coruscant, is listening to the meeting, completely frozen in their chairs.

_Blessed them to have those helmets, they can actually yawn without being caught by Obi Wan!_

General Kenobi is discussing new plans and tactics for the next battle, which is in three or so days.

You wonder again on where he is. Should be back by now, he _has_ to rest before being send to the next posting.

Obi Wan’s commlink goes off, his alarm makes your eyes twitch a little.

“Waxer, can you please go check if Commander Cody and his division has returned?”

You prick up your ears, stiffening in the chair.

Before Waxer could even reply with “Sir” the door of the auditorium-like room shuts open.

Here he comes, Commander Cody, fiercer than ever. He glazes his eyes on his soldiers, nodding in greeting.

The troopers stand to salute their Commander.

His armor shows signs of a rough fight: it’s coated with dust and the plastoid covering his large chest is almost torn off. Three scratches caused by _Maker knows what_ are engraved on his back.

He approaches Obi Wan, whispering something in his ear. The Jedi Master widens his eyes surprised.

“All right, all right. Well, it seems I am wanted by the Jedi Council. Commander Cody will proceed to explain the plans for the upcoming invasion of Ertegas.”

As Obi Wan dismisses himself Cody takes off his helmet and turns to look at the crowd.

He doesn’t seem tired at all, but he is good at not showing any type of weakness, too good.

He licks his lips watching his battalion but he is soon stopped. His shiny amber eyes locks on yours, admiring you from under there, on the little stage.

Your heart skips a beat.

_Maker, what is he doing, watching you like that in front of his men?_

You feel your face flush but not a single man in the 212th turns to look at you. They probably didn’t notice _that_.

“So, let’s talk business.” Shouts him clearing his throat and disengaging his eyes from yours “Ertegas, Outer Rim, the environment is not hostile…”

He starts with unfolding the fundamental notions of the planet and its fauna, which takes approximately a good half an hour.

You do not register a single word of what the Commander says. This time not out of boredom, but for lack of attention.

He casually poses his eyes on you from time to time, checking you out as you lean over the edge of the guardrail, pressing your tits onto the metallic tube.

 _Kriff_ , now that he is right here, in your same room, you realize how desperate you are to have him for yourself as soon as possible.

You try not to look at his big warm hands gesturing over the holo-map, his scar framing the left side of his face or the vein protruding from his beautiful shaved neck, but it’s impossible.

You press your legs together, hoping to calm down your clenching cunt.

That man is a magnet and you are a hot piece of metal right now.

He looks at you again, and this time you manage to wink at him, biting your lower lip so hard it actually rips open, the well-known metallic flavor spilling in your mouth.

You see the Commander’s body flinch a little.

“Ehm…” he clears his throat again, diverting his glare. He is blushing, you can clearly tell.

“This planet is a strategic point for the Republic, it has crystal mines as well as large amounts of food…”

You dare to risk more. You caress the side of your breast, following your curves, down to your hips.

He is watching you again, but this time he looks pissed: his lips are tightened together, a shadow highlighting his clenched jaw. He is clearly telling you “STOP!”.

Good boy, keep looking. The show has just begun.

You slide into the edge of your pants, sticking two fingers out so you can easily reach your clit.

Fuck, you need _his_ attention.

Cody is still going on explaining the plan, but now his voice is deeper, slower. You start massaging lazily, curling your toes in the boots. A small moan comes out of your mouth. Surprised you shout it with your hand.

Cody stiffens, cracking his neck trying not to give away his frustration. His nostrils dilates, breathing out rage.

“T-that’s why we will divide into two units…” stutters, glowering at you.

 _You are on thin fucking ice_ , that’s what he’s saying with that look.

He’s gonna destroy you, you already know.

You stand up, checking around and making sure nobody is looking at you except for him.

And then you flash him.

You raise your shirt and your bra, letting your soft breasts fall out and bounce around.

Cody snorts, moving a hand to cover his mouth and then pressing it on his temples, massaging them.

“Commander, are you all right?” asks Waxer from the chair in front of Cody.

“Yes, Waxer. I…” he stops, fidgeting his eyes between his lieutenant and your exposed boobs, high up in the last seat of the room. His eyes narrow.

“You know what? Why don’t you continue with the briefing? I need to take care of one _thing_.” Hisses.

“Sure thing, Commander.” Nods Waxer taking his place near the holo-map.

Here comes the troubles.

Cody sprints up the stairs, reaching the last row of the seats where you hide.

You make yourself tiny, almost scared by this turn of events.

You know you got on his last nerve: making him flustered and embarrassed in front of his troopers was the last mistake anyone could dare to do before being shot down by his blaster rifle.

“Get up” he hisses.

You don’t move, all curled up in your chair.

“Why are you being so difficult all of a sudden uh?” he whispers towering on you “Afraid of something?”

You look at him with your eyes wide open in a pouty, luscious look. He growls in response, lifting you from your seat and exiting the room from the nearest door.

“Cody I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“Oh I think you _did mean to_.” Barks back the soldier, his right hand latched onto your wrist, dragging you around like a lost child.

“I was just fooling around!” you whimper.

“And you’re going to suffer the consequences of it, believe me.”

In a blink you already reach his quarters. He is a Marshal Commander, so he gets to have his own room which, you find, it’s extremely convenient.

He shuts the door open, tosses you in and closes it behind him, throwing his helmet on the bed.

He turns to you with a grin on his face. Maker, you can’t tell if he is horny or absolutely mad at you and this drives you crazy.

He looks at you, standing still as a statue, deciding what to do with your brattiness. Then he grabs you from the wrists, pinning you on the wall with his whole body.

Feeling his weight on you makes your pussy throb.

“So… Where were you? Ah yes!” He pulls up your shirt and unkindly rips your bra off, cupping your breasts with his gloved hands.

“Cody!!” you cry out, moving your hips on his leg, searching that craved friction.

He pinches your nipple so hard you think you’re going to faint. He doesn’t let go, rubbing it between his thumb and index. You sob.

“Are you going to behave if I give you what you want, spoiled little brat?”

“I-uugh…” you stutter. He leans down to suck on you soft tits, pulling them as close as possible and welcoming both nipples into his warm mouth. He sucks avidly, making you blush.

“Answer me.” He groans, pissed.

“Yes!” You reply intimidated.

“Yes? _Manners_ , girl.” shouts.

“Yes, Commander! I’ll behave.”

He lets you go, slapping your exposed breasts “What a good girl.” He says, melting his face in a half-smile. He removes his upper armor and you help him with the plastoids on his legs.

His blacks perfectly adhere on his body, highlighting his massive boner.

You move your hands towards his pulsing core but he stops you right away.

“What do you think you are doing?” growls menacing.

You raise an eyebrow “I think that’s obvious… I want your dick to fuck me hard.” You point out merciless.

“ _Language_ , little one.” He says grabbing your cheeks with a hand and squeezing them. He leans down for a wet kiss, guiding your head where he wants it to be.

“I’m sorry, Commander Cody.” You pause, smirking. He loves when you play dumb. “I just wanted to help you releasing all your juicy cum in me.”

“That’s up to me. You have done enough already.”

He grabs your ass and lifts you up with no effort: from up there you can feel his heart near yours, beating almost as fast. He pepper kisses your neck, following your collarbone and the sternum. You hug his head, burying him into your chest.

You want to stay like this, just for a second. You want to feel him entirely, even though it’s not out of love he is doing this.

He looks up, meeting your shiny eyes.

“Is everything all right?” he asks changing expression into a more worried one.

“Yeah. It’s nothing.” You reassure him, and yourself.

He looks at you squeezing his eyes, not convinced.

“Come on Commander, you have to take care of a couple of things here” you jerk your body up and down, rubbing your wet pussy on his boner, hoping to distract him.

He sighs, throwing you on the bed.

“Take off your pants and underwear.”

You do as he orders while contemplating his pecs and enormous thighs, now free from the blacks.

You rest on his bed, legs hanging out on the edge as he spreads them slowly.

He grins as he goes down on you, spitting on your cunt and licking it off accurately. You get goosebumps, his breath so warm and tingly brushes on your slit.

He then works his way deeper into you: you can feel his nose pushing against your clit as his mouth is eating the fuck out of you.

“Stars… Com-m-mander!” you cry out, grabbing his black locks.

“So f-fucking delicious, sweet girl.” He mutters, grabbing your thighs and kissing your soft skin.

His tongue circles frantically into your labia, stopping for just a second to introduce two fingers in you.

 _Maker_ his skilled, calloused but gentle fingers! He knows exactly when and how to move them, releasing pleasure at every movement.

“Commander, I’m s-so so close… your fingers!” you mutter biting your lips. You play with your breasts, circling them around and poking to your erect nipples.

Cody speeds up the pace twisting the fingers inside you while his thumb massages your clit, making you come while is mouth is still latched on your pussy.

You brush your hands all over your face: he is still sucking you, your cunt clenching on his fingers.

“Commander!” you scream, trying to divert his hand from your overstimulated clitoris.

He does not reply, emerging from your pussy all wet and clumsy.

“I-I need your fucking cock now, I can’t wait anymore.” You whine desperately, the urge of getting filled up overwhelming you.

“Is that the way to talk to your Commander, miss?” he says licking his lips.

You shut up, your legs trembling in excitement.

“You know you don’t get anything if you don’t watch your language!” he warns you.

“But I’ve been such a good girl! I just want your big cock filling me!” you beg, trying to touch his soft spot. You get on your knees, cupping your breasts around his dick and rubbing them: the soft feeling of your tits makes him moan roughly as you jerk them all around his pulsing core.

“Pretty please, Commander!”

“Spit on it, princess.” He orders while removing your hair from your sweaty face.

He spins you around, laying you down prone on his bed, legs wide open.

He teases your hole with his wet tip, massaging it ‘til making you impatient. You move your hips up eager to feel him inside you, and he finally thrusts slowly, making his way through.

“Oh shit, it’s so fucking big.” You whisper to yourself while your pulsing cunt dilates to welcome his shaft.

As you get used to his largeness he starts thrusting into you more and more, taking a painly fast pace. He leans down, caging you with his warm body as he moves into you, reaching your breast with a hand and squeezing it.

He kisses the back of your neck, sucking it to leave his mark.

“Is this what you wanted? My big dick fucking you mercilessly, spoiled brat?” He whispers in your ear.

As he pounds hardly into you, you feel another orgasm coming.

He moves, shifting himself under you. “I want to look at your pretty face coming undone for me.”

You are on top of him now, so you naturally start bouncing up and down but he blocks your movements with his hands on your hips.

“I’m so close Cody!” you protest sitting on him, his dick impaling you.

“Do you really think I’ll let you ride my cock? Pretentious brat!” he hisses.

He leans you down for a kiss, to which you reply with a bite on his lower lip. You feel a drop of his sweet crimson blood landing on your tongue.

He swears words you don’t recognize and he slaps your ass making you moan.

“It has to be like this so…” he says pulling out his dick and shifting to the side, leaving your throbbing pussy alone.

“Wait! You can’t leave me like this!” you cry desperate. The impellent orgasm starts to burn your insides. You need to get it out, you need him to release it for you.

“Oh, I’m not.” He says menacing, grabbing something from a little drawer near the bed.

He catches your wrists and secure them in some pretty tight handcuffs. He then drags your hands over the headboard of the bed and pins them on a little hook.

“Comfortable?” he grins.

“I can’t m-move like this!” you point out.

“That’s the point, little bitch.” He remarks before jumping on you again.

He pulls up your hips to let you accommodate on his dick.

He then starts thrusting much rougher than before. You feel him heavier and bigger inside you and this calms your burning ache.

“Fucking stars, Commander! Fuck me.” You moan hopelessly in your position.

His hands are everywhere: on your neck, lightly applying pressure that gives you tingles in your stomach, on your bouncing tits, slapping your ass, grinding your swollen clit.

The overstimulation makes you feel dizzy, the orgasm returning to surface.

“Keep fucking me Commander!” you order, forgetting that he doesn’t take orders by anyone, especially not you.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum soon!” he mutters to himself.

He changes position again, shifting on the side and towering upon you.

You spread your legs to welcome his cock once more.

He thrusts deep down.

One. You gasp as how hard he is pounding in you, his nails carving your skin, leaving his marks behind.

Two. “Look at me, spoiled little one.”

Three. He releases his cum in you, moaning deep and long while holding your hips in a strong grip.

At the warm feeling of him filling your pussy with his sweet juice you can’t help but come again, another shockwave hitting you hard.

“Fuck, Commander you are so good.” You pant, out of breath.

He pulls out and lays near you on the bed. You feel his cum dripping out of your hole, the pleasing feeling makes your leg shake. You squeeze them hoping to stop the flux: you want it inside you, part of you.

“Let me take care of you now.” He says softly.

That wasn’t part of the deal. He tamed your needs, that’s all.

He releases you from the handcuffs and then he vanishes in the fresher, chasing for some towels.

After both of you cleaned up you rest on his bed, taking some time to rest.

“I’ve seen your armor before… rough mission?” you dare ask all curled up near him, his arm hugging you.

“Kind of, an Acklay attacked me from behind in the middle of the battle. If it wasn’t for Boil I wouldn’t be here now.” Sighs Cody, pressing you tight into his body.

“I need to thank Boil as soon as I find him.” You remind yourself.

You lay in the darkness, contemplating the skyline of Coruscant from the window. He caresses your head, playing with your hair between his fingers. It’s something he likes to do, you know he calms his soul.

“Did you… miss me?” he asks nervously, breaking the silence.

“Of course I did. Every single night I went to bed and my mind came to you, hoping you were doing fine. That’s stupid, I know you are the best soldier out there and I shouldn’t worry. But still…” you confess all at once.

“That’s sweet. I thank the Maker that someone actually thinks about me, cares about me.” He lets out, kissing you on the forehead.

“Is it ok if that someone is me?”

“Is it ok if that someone is _my favorite_ person in the Galaxy?”


End file.
